Der Große Lauschangriff
by Leandra Nendalored
Summary: Elrond lauscht zufällig an Arwens Tür und hört Erschreckendes. ;) R&R bitte.


Der Große Lauschangriff

Es war ein wunderschöner Nachmittag in Bruchtal, als Elrond gemütlich durch die hellen Gänge seines Hauses schritt. Von draußen hörte man leise das Gezwitscher der vielen kleinen Vögel, die fröhlich durch die wunderschönen Gärten flogen, und durch die vielen glaslosen Fenster fielen helle Sonnestrahlen und tanzten auf dem steinernen Boden. Der Duft von Rosen wurde durch sanfte Brisen hinein getragen. Ein wahrhaft wundervoller Tag war es, und nichts konnte Elronds gute Stimmung trüben, denn morgen war sein sechstausendvierhundertsiebenundvierzigster Geburtstag.

Die Vorbereitungen für die Feierlichkeiten liefen bereits seit ein paar Tagen. Draußen im Garten wurden Pavillons aufgestellt, denn das Wetter war herrlich, was eine Feier unter freiem Himmel begünstigte. Es würde wundervoll werden. So viele Gäste waren bereits angereist, alte Bekannte und Freunde, die Elrond schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Seine Schwiegereltern waren da und Thranduil war aus Düsterwald gekommen gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn Legolas, den Elrond zuletzt als kleinen Säugling gesehen hatte. Der kleine war ja schon richtig groß geworden. Es war so schön, Kinder heran wachsen zu sehen. Sein eigenes Töchterchen war ja nun bereits zweitausendsiebenhundert Jahre alt, aber immer noch sah er in ihr das kleine Mädchen, das tollpatschig auf seinem Schoss rumgekrabbelt war und an seinen sorgsam eingedrehten Haarsträhnen gezogen hatte.

Schmunzelnd lief er weiter, auf dem Weg zu ihrem Gemach. Er wollte noch einige Kleinigkeiten wegen der Feier mit ihr besprechen und sie außerdem fragen, ob sie Aragorn gesehen hatte, der derzeit auch wieder in Bruchtal war.

Als er endlich vor ihrer Zimmertür ankam, legte er bereits die Hand auf den Knauf und wollte hinein gehen, als er plötzlich Stimmen von drinnen hörte.

„Oh, das wird wundervoll", hörte er Arwen sagen. Elrond runzelte die Stirn. Mit wem sprach sie da? Obwohl er wusste, dass es unhöflich war, neigte er seinen Kopf ein wenig näher an die Tür, um mehr hören zu können.

„Das wird es", sagte eine männliche Stimme. Aragorn.

Worüber redeten sie bloß? Wieder entschloss sich Elrond, in das Zimmer seiner Tochter einzutreten, als Arwen erneut sprach.

„Jetzt pack ihn schon aus."

Nun wurde Elrond wirklich etwas stutzig. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee, einfach in das Gemach seiner Tochter hinein zu gehen. Vielleicht waren sie und Aragorn ja mit irgendetwas beschäftigt, doch irgendwie gefiel dieser Gedanke dem Herrn von Bruchtal ganz und gar nicht.

Er warf seine guten Manieren über den Haufen und legte sein Ohr an die Tür, um die beiden zu belauschen.

„Da ist er", sagte Aragorn und Arwen lachte leise auf. Es klang entzückt.

„Oh… der ist aber groß. Gib ihn mir in die Hand."

Elrond schluckte schwer. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Er wusste zwar von der Liaison seiner Tochter mit seinem Ziehsohn, aber dass es in ihrer Beziehung bereits so weit war… Sie war doch noch ein kleines Mädchen! Nun ja, vielleicht nicht ganz, doch sie war doch erst seit rund 2640 Jahren erwachsen! Elrond lauschte weiter.

„Der ist aber schön glatt und so lang", sagte Arwen.

„Es freut mich, dass er dir gefällt," antwortete Aragorn.

„Oh ja, das tut er", sagte Arwen wieder. „Also lass uns anfangen."

Anfangen? Nein, Elrond musste das verhindern… Obwohl er sich selbst geschworen hatte, nicht in das Privatleben seiner Kinder einzugreifen. Aber er wollte doch nicht, dass Arwen sich selbst unglücklich machte, doch er hatte es versprochen. Also erfüllte er seine väterlichen Pflichten und öffnete die Tür nicht. Allerdings fiel ihm auch nicht ein, nun fort zu gehen. Falls es zu weit gehen würde, müsste er doch eingreifen.

„Bist du dir auch sicher, dass du weißt, was du da tust?" fragte Aragorn und Arwen schnaubte entrüstet auf.

„Was denkst du? Ich mache so was nicht zum ersten Mal! Aber bei dir bin ich mir da nicht so sicher. Warte einen Augenblick."  
"Auf was denn?" fragte Aragorn wieder.

„Bis ich hier fertig bin", antwortete Arwen. „So, jetzt steck ihn rein."

„In Ordnung."

Elrond biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Eigentlich wollte er wirklich nicht weiter zu hören, aber er konnte jetzt auch nicht einfach gehen. Was wenn dieser Mensch seiner kleinen Tochter irgendwie weh tun würde? Er musste sie beschützen. Sie war doch sein kleines Mädchen.

„Nein nicht da!" hallte es von Innen nach draußen. „Das ist das falsche Loch, Aragorn."

Oh weh, so ein Stümper! Und mit so was ließ Arwen sich ein. Elrond schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Seine Tochter hatte etwas besseres verdient als das hier…. Dennoch war es ihre Wahl.

„Entschuldigung. Ich dachte er muss da rein", sagte Aragorn.

„Nein, muss er nicht. Dort musst du ihn rein stecken", erklärte Arwen.

„In Ordnung, dann mache ich das nun."

Plötzlich schrie Arwen laut auf.

„Aua! Du hast mir was eingeklemmt. Zieh ihn raus. Zieh ihn sofort wieder raus!"

Oh Eru! Was tat dieser Mensch Elronds kleiner Tochter da an? Er konnte doch nicht weiter hier vor der Tür herum stehen, und zu hören.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Aragorn. „Warte… so… Kann ich ihn jetzt reinstecken?"

„Ja, mach jetzt, aber schnell", antwortete Arwen.

„In Ordnung."

Nein, es war nicht in Ordnung! Es war alles andere als in Ordnung. Elrond konnte dies nicht zulassen, egal ob er damit in die Privatsphäre seiner Tochter eingriff oder nicht. Schließlich war er hier der weisere und erfahrenere, und nicht alle schlechten Erfahrungen mussten seine Kinder selber machen. Wozu waren Eltern denn sonst da, als sie von schlechten Dingen zu bewahren?

Fest entschlossen legte er seine Hand auf den Türknauf und drückte ihn herunter. Doch die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Sie war verschlossen.  
"Arwen?" rief er. „Mach sofort die Tür auf!"

„Oh nein, es ist Ada", hörte er sie von drinnen sagen.

„Und was jetzt?" fragte Aragorn.

„Warte, Ada!" rief Arwen.

Elrond rüttelte an der Tür, was äußerst sinnlos war, da sie ja verschlossen war, aber seine Instinkte siegten über seinen Verstand. Er hörte Geraschel und andere Geräusche aus dem Raum, bis endlich der Schlüssel im Schloss herum gedreht wurde und die Tür sich öffnete.

„Was in aller Valar Namen geht hier vor?" fragte er entrüstet und blickte in das etwas beschämte Gesicht seiner Tochter.

„Nichts, Ada, nichts", antwortete diese nur. Über ihre Schulter konnte Elrond Aragorn sehen, der nahe des Bettes stand. Beide waren vollständig bekleidet.

„Ich weiß ganz genau was ich gehört habe, Arwen. Verkaufe mich nicht für dumm. Ich weiß, was hier eben vorging."

„Oh", antwortete Arwen nur und blickte zu Aragorn, der mit einem entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr zurück sah.

„Und dabei sollte es doch eine Überraschung werden", sagte der Mann.

„Überraschung? Wie bitte? Was soll denn daran eine Überraschung sein?" fragte Elrond und klang nun wirklich erbost.

„Nun, für deinen Geburtstag…" sagte Arwen etwas kleinlaut.

„Und womit wolltet ihr mich überraschen? Mit der Tatsache, dass ich Großvater werde? Eine wundervolle Überraschung, in der Tat." Er hob resignierend die Arme und schüttelte verächtlich schnaubend den Kopf.

„Großvater?" fragte Arwen und musterte ihren Vater stutzig. „Aber wieso solltest du Großvater werden? Ich verstehe nicht ganz…. Oh… OH!"

Auch Aragorn entglitt der selbe verstehende Ausruf.   
"Aber Elrond, nein. Das hast du missverstanden. Wir… wir haben doch nicht…"

„Ada, wir haben etwas für dich zusammen gebaut… als Geburtstagsgeschenk."

Nun wurde es Elrond zu viel. „Natürlich habt ihr das. Und deshalb habe ich dich auch sagen hören ‚oh, ist der groß' und ‚steck ihn rein'. Richtig!"

Auf Arwens Wangen lag ein roter Schimmer, und sie senkte leicht den Kopf, doch Aragorn trat nun auf Elrond zu.

„Es ging um meinen Mast, Elrond."

„Ich möchte nicht wissen, welche Namen du dafür hast. Ich kann nur nicht glauben, dass du meine langjährige Gastfreundschaft so ausnutzt und dich an meiner Tochter vergehst!"

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du verstehst nicht…"

In diesem Moment eilte Arwen zu ihrem Bett, griff dahinter und holte etwas hervor.   
"Da! Bist du nun zufrieden?" fragte sie an Elrond gerichtet, als sie den Gegenstand hoch hielt.

„Wir haben es für dich gebaut, als Geburtstagsgeschenk. Aber die Überraschung ist uns wohl doch nicht gelungen. Danke Ada!" Arwen klang nun mindestens so erbost, wie Elrond zuvor, doch dieser stand nur im Eingang des Gemachs mit hängenden Schultern, geweiteten Augen und herunter geklappter Kinnlade.

„Oh", sagte er nur leise, als er das hölzerne Schiff sah. In der Mitte des Schiffskörpers steckte ein hoher Mast, an dem ein kleines Segel hing.

„Und den Mast habe ich geschnitzt", erklärte Aragorn.

„Oh", wiederholte Elrond nur, unfähig irgendetwas anderes zu sagen. Wie konnte er sie nur so missverstanden haben?

„Ja richtig, Oh!" antwortete Arwen und ließ das Schiff auf ihr Bett sinken, um sich mit verschränkten Armen schmollend daneben zu setzen.

„Du hast uns die Überraschung verdorben."

„Das… das tut mir leid", sagte Elrond und schluckte erneut schwer. „Dann… dann werde ich nun wieder gehen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verließ er das Gemach und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er rieb sich angestrengt die Schläfen, hinter denen sich gerade ein leicht pochender Schmerz ankündigte. Wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein so voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen? Doch dann überlegte er es sich noch einmal genauer. Ihre Worte waren wirklich äußerst zweideutig gewesen, und er hatte ja nur seine Tochter beschützen wollen.

Er seufzte tief und lief dann wieder in Richtung seiner Gemächer. Er hoffte, Arwen würde nicht zu lange böse auf ihn sein.

Drinnen in Arwens Gemach setzte sich Aragorn neben die Elbin aufs Bett und nahm ihre Hand, um sie sanft zu drücken.

„Sei ihm nicht böse. Ich glaube, uns konnte man wirklich etwas missverstehen."

Arwen nickte und kurz legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

„Ich denke du hast recht. Nur über eines können wir froh sein."

„Und das wäre?" fragte Aragorn.

„Dass Ada nicht eine Stunde früher hier vorbei gekommen ist", antwortete sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Oh ja", antwortete Aragorn lachend. „Da können wir in der Tat froh sein. Meinst du, er kommt in nächster Zeit noch einmal hier her?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Er wartet sicherlich, bis ich mich wieder beruhigt habe", sagte sie und schob das Schiff, dass zwischen ihnen auf dem Bett lag, zur Seite.

„Nun, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob ich meinen Mast noch ein zweites Mal versenken kann", sagte Aragorn mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln, beugte sich zu Arwen und zog sie in eine enge Umarmung.

„Du bist unmöglich!" lachte Arwen und küsste Aragorn leidenschaftlich. „Aye, Kapitän, sie haben Erlaubnis, in diesen Hafen einzufahren."

ENDE

Bitte sagt mir, wie es euch gefallen hat.


End file.
